Sight Unseen
by Knotheadsrus
Summary: Felipe makes a promise to keep the de la Vega's young houseguest safe. Can he keep his promise?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: I normally do not post a story until I have it complete, however, I had given myself a deadline to post on Juan Diego Botto's birthday (August 29). In order to meet my deadline, I am posting this teaser. I hope that you will enjoy and want to stick around for the rest of the story.**_

_Thank you Katie and Amy for your constant encouragement and … prodding!_

**Sight Unseen**

_"THE BEST THINGS IN LIFE ARE UNSEEN...THAT'S WHY WE CLOSE OUR EYES WHEN WE KISS...CRY...PRAY…AND DREAM!"_

Diego paced the floor like a caged animal, until he heard the familiar creak of the coach's rickety wheels. He straightened his jacket and hurried to the front door. Don Alejandro followed quickly behind.

"Relax, Diego. Relax." He shook his head and smiled, as his normally unflustered son almost knocked over a chair in his haste.

Felipe leaned into the corner of the room and watched with curiosity. He had never seen Diego this nervous when receiving guests.

Diego opened the door. "Emilio, you've made it!" He smiled brightly and extended his hand to the visitor.

"Diego." The man brushed himself off and politely shook Diego's hand. "Late and a bit dusty I am afraid, but here we are."

"It is so good to see you. Welcome." Diego pulled the man into a quick and friendly embrace. "It has been far too long."

"Indeed." The man nodded in agreement. He stood back to survey his friend. "Far too long." He smiled.

"Diego, where are your manners? Invite your guests in." Don Alejandro chastised his son.

"Forgive me, my father is right. Come in. Come in." Diego escorted his friend toward the door.

Just an inch or two shorter than Diego, with the same refined handsome features; Emilio Peña could have easily been a de la Vega. His calm demeanor and love of learning was matched only by those of Diego. Many times at the University they had been mistaken for one another. It was something that the mischievous duo took advantage of on more than one occasion. So similar that they were more like brothers than friends, they bonded immediately. They had their differences as well. Where Diego excelled in the sciences; Emilio's passions were vested in the law.

Felipe straightened in the corner; there was a sudden flutter in his chest, as Diego stepped aside to give Emilio room to enter. One step behind, with her hand on Emilio's elbow, was the most beautiful girl that Felipe had ever seen. In contrast to the man's dark good looks, the young woman's lighter skin, auburn hair, and mesmerizing green eyes, took Felipe's breath away. She stood, silently taking in the conversation, and Felipe thought that the girl looked as if she were trying to disappear into her brother's shadow.

"Who do we have here?" Don Alejandro spied the quiet girl.

"Let me introduce my sister, Mireya." Emilio took the girl's hand from his elbow and pulled her to stand by his side, supportively placing his hand to her back. "Mireya, this Is Don Alejandro de la Vega."

"Welcome, Señorita." Don Alejandro smiled. "We are pleased that you could join us here at our hacienda."

"Gracias." Mireya curtseyed. Her voice was soft and melodic. "It is very kind of you to have me."

"And this is Diego." Emilio continued the introductions. "He is the friend that I spoke of from my days at the university."

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Milio has spoken of you often."

"I am afraid that Emilio has been a bit misleading, Señorita."

Emilio gave Diego a questioning glance.

"You see, when he spoke of his _little_ sister; he failed to mention that you were a young woman of such beauty."

Mireya's cheeks blushed. "You flatter me, Señor de la Vega." She smiled at the compliment.

The look of gratitude was unmistakable on Emilio's face as he watched Diego gently take Mireya's hand.

"Not at all, Señorita." He kissed the top of her hand. "Would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you into the parlor? You must be thirsty after such a long journey. I believe Maria has provided some refreshments."

"The honor would be mine." There was a crack of nervousness in her tiny voice.

Diego placed her hand on his elbow.

"But there is someone else in this room that has not yet been introduced." Mireya announced.

Felipe straightened in the corner as all eyes scanned the room and concentrated in his direction.

"Ah, Felipe." Diego motioned for the teen to join the group and he quickly obeyed.

"Felipe?" Emilio's eyes widened in surprise. "Surely this is not the little boy that you spoke of incessantly at the university."

Diego gave a small chuckle. "The very same."

"My friend it seems that time has gotten away from both of us." Emilio laughed.

"So it would seem." Diego smiled. "If I remember correctly, Felipe and Mireya would be around the same age."

Of course, having found Felipe on a battlefield, young and traumatized, they had only been able to estimate the boy's age.

Felipe blushed and nervously traced circles on the floor with the toe of his sandal.

"Time has a way of spinning past when you are not paying attention." Don Alejandro placed a fatherly hand on Diego and Emilio's shoulders. "Children grow into teens in the blink of an eye." He smiled. "And before you know it they are adults with young people of their own." He slapped them both on the back; his eyes seemed almost misty as he looked around the little group. "I will make sure that the refreshments are ready." He quickly excused himself.

Diego smiled to himself at his father's uncharacteristic show of sentiment and then turned his attention back to the introductions at hand. "Felipe, this is my friend, Emilio Peña."

Felipe extended his hand. Emilio shook it and nodded.

"And his sister, Mireya." Diego gestured to the young woman holding on to his arm.

Mireya gave a small curtsey. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

Felipe felt his cheeks redden as he signed that he was pleased to meet Mireya as well.

Instead of the normal confused look or questions regarding his signs, Mireya simply stood quietly at Diego's side. She gave no response. Felipe watched the silent, agonizing, exchange between Diego and Emilio.

"I am afraid that we hadn't thought this introduction through very carefully." Emilio scratched his head and Diego nodded in agreement.

"I don't understand." Mireya shook her head.

"Mireya, Felipe is…doesn't…" Diego stumbled over his words.

Felipe was confused. Diego had never been bothered by his handicap before; he had never been ashamed or had difficulty explaining the situation.

"Mireya," Emilio took over the conversation. "I am afraid that Felipe is both deaf and mute." He gave Felipe a warm accepting smile.

"He is quite adept at reading lips." Diego added quickly in the young man's defense.

"Ah." Mireya gave a small acknowledging nod. She thought to herself for a moment. "And the fact that I am blind makes our communicating a bit of a challenge I do believe."

Felipe's eyes widened. _Blind_? He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The beautiful girl before him, with the captivating emerald eyes, was blind!

**ZZZ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: Please be aware there is reference here to the killing of a dog. I do not go into detail, nor is there any gore. **

Everyone stood in awkward silence until Mireya took a step forward. "Can he read my lips now?"

"Yes." Emilio acknowledged.

"Felipe," She took a fortifying breath and continued. "Would you mind very much taking my hand?"

Felipe did as he was asked and took hold of her outstretched hand. "When we are together, you can take my hand… squeeze it to let me know that it is you…and that you are able to read my lips."

Felipe squeezed her hand and she smiled.

"I know that this is awkward, for me as well, but may I place my hand against your face?"

Felipe looked to Diego, but his mentor simply shrugged.

Normally timid and shy around strangers, especially members of the opposite sex, this was a decision that Felipe had to make on his own.

Slowly, he placed her palm on the side of his face. The warmth of her touch made his heart quicken and the color in his cheeks deepen.

Mireya smiled. "Well, we are quite the pair, aren't we?"

Felipe nodded.

The movement of his face gave her his answer and she smiled brightly. "You agree."

Felipe nodded again. He could not contain the smile that broke out on his face.

"Problem solved. As long as we make sure that you can read my lips and I keep my questions to yes and no."

Felipe nodded in agreement.

"Refreshments are served." Don Alejandro announced from the entrance of the room.

"Felipe, would you care to escort Señorita Peña into the parlor?" Diego asked.

Felipe nodded enthusiastically and Mireya let out a small giggle. He took her hand from his face and linked their arms at the elbows.

"Wait." She pulled free. "It is easier this way." She reached out and took hold of his elbow. "Now we are ready." She gave his arm a reassuring squeeze. "Lead on."

Emilio and Diego watched with pride as the young couple disappeared through the doorway.

**ZZZ**

Later that evening, Emilio joined the de la Vegas for dinner, giving his apology for Mireya's absence. He had tried to convince her to join them, but knew in the end that his efforts would be futile. While she put on an air of confidence in front of strangers, the truth was that Mireya was very self-conscious and hated the feeling of being on display; knowing that everyone watched her every move.

Diego and Emilio laughed and talked of their days at the university. Emilio was not only shocked, but intrigued, by the fact that Ignacio DeSoto was now the Alcalde of Los Angeles.

"It is certainly a small world, Diego." Emilio shook his head in disbelief. "Ignacio DeSoto- Alcalde here!

"That it is." Diego agreed.

I did not know Ignacio that well, of course. He was a senor when we were mere freshmen."

"You weren't missing much." Diego shook his head.

"That is right. You knew him. You were in the play with him." Emilio smiled. "You played Jesus to his Judas."

Diego sighed and wrinkled his brow. "Perfect casting for him, I am afraid." He rolled his eyes.

"Is he really that bad?" Emilio asked? "His family was not one of affluence. His father was a farmer, if I am not mistaken. You would think that his upbringing would help him keep in touch with the people of the pueblo."

"I thought that as well." Diego shook his head. "He is determined to capture Zorro and make a name for himself back in Spain. I am afraid it has clouded his judgment."

"Well he always was ambitious." Emilio acknowledged and became very quiet.

"Emilio?" Diego was concerned by the pained look on his friend's face. "Emilio?" He called again when he got no response.

"I'm sorry, Diego." Emilio forced a smile. "I was just thinking."

"About the trial?"

Emilio nodded. "And ambition and greed."

The time for laughter and reminiscing was over. Diego watched his friend struggle with his thoughts and fears.

"Don Arturo Ibarra is a man of both wealth and power." Emilio stared at his hands as he spoke, unable to make eye contact with his friend.

"And you think he is responsible for the threats that you have been receiving?"

"Not directly, of course. He would never dirty his own hands. But he certainly does not want the only son he has left to hang for the brutal murder of a peasant woman. There are men in these times that will do anything for the right price…and Don Arturo can meet that price without blinking." Emilio shook his head as he thought about all that had taken place in the past several weeks. "He tried to bribe me to lose in court." He sighed. "I told him that he was wasting his time and mine. I would never lose in court on purpose and that I was going to take great satisfaction in seeing his son hang for what he and his brother did to that poor girl."

"And his response?"

"We will see." Emilio swallowed hard. "That is all that he said." He ran his hand through his hair. "Right after that, the letters started to arrive. Carefully worded, of course, so as not to make any direct threat, but their meaning was clear."

"These threats…you believe that they are serious?"

Emilio nodded. "They are real. This is a high profile case, so they can't just kill me outright. Too many fingers would be pointed at Don Arturo and his thugs. As a young man of privilege, the younger of his sons couldn't handle being in jail. He made an attempt to escape and was killed in the process. Don Arturo blames me. He believes that his son would still be alive, if I had not pushed so hard for this case to go to trial. He is making it clear what he expects and what will happen if I don't comply this time." He took a sip of his drink. "If it was just me…." He shook his head. "But I have Mireya to think of." He rubbed his tired eyes with the tips of his fingers. "Did I tell you what they did to her dog?"

Diego shook his head, waiting patiently for his friend to continue.

"We had been out to dinner. When we arrived home, there it was, hanging from the front porch. Its throat had been slit and a note was attached: _IF HE HANGS, SHE WILL BE NEXT_." He closed his eyes and shuddered. "For the first time ever, I thanked God that she was unable to see." He let out an exasperated sigh. "She loved that dog."

"Mireya does not know what is happening?"

"She knows that threats have been made. She knows that I am concerned for her safety. But no, she does not know how far these men are willing to take this."

"Have you talked to anyone; considered turning this case over to someone else?"

"Surely you are not thinking that I should give up?" Emilio looked up surprised that Diego would even consider the thought.

"I am just saying that under the circumstances, no one would blame you."

Emilio pounded his fists on the table. "I would blame me." He stood and began pacing. "What kind of man would I be if I let them make me cower to their threats?" He rubbed his neck. "How do I teach Mireya about courage, if I have none myself?"

"Emilio, I only meant…"

"No, Diego!" He stopped pacing to confront his friend. "I will not let them win!" Something changed in his demeanor as he took his chair at the table and covered his face with the palms of his hands. "I need this, my friend." He said softly. "I know it sounds selfish, but God help me… I need this… for me!"

Diego got up and put a supportive hand on his friend's shoulder. He understood Emilio's frustrations. Being thrust into parenthood at such an early age was a great deal to handle. It had been one thing that had bonded the young students at the University. Diego had been lucky. Don Alejandro had been there to help and guide him in his endeavors to parent Felipe. Emilio had no one. When their parents were killed, he was on his own with a young girl to care for… and a blind one at that. He had taken on the responsibility without hesitation. He had become an adult. When most men his age were enjoying the frivolity of their youth, his every decision had to be carefully considered. The consequences of his actions would ultimately affect more than just his own future.

"It takes a brave man to continue on when other men would surely give in. There is nothing selfish in wanting to do what is right. Mireya has a place here with us for as long as is necessary."

"Thank you, my friend." Emilio smiled. "I knew I could count on you."

**ZZZ**

In the early morning hours before breakfast, Felipe shuffled through the hacienda and wiped the sleep from his tired eyes. He was quite surprised to see the Peñas already up. He watched quietly from the corner of the room.

"Felipe?"

He felt a strong hand to his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Diego smiled and looked to see what the teen had been watching.

Felipe signed and pointed to the Peñas. He didn't understand.

Diego watched for a moment.

Emilio gently guided Mireya around the hacienda. At each place that they stopped, Emilio would take his sister's hands and place them on an object, announcing as he did what it was and a number. Mireya, in turn, would run her fingers gently over the object and repeat the number that she had been given. Emilio placed her hands on the dining room table… the piano, then the bench… the chairs and ottoman in the library… and on and on. Each stop meant a description and a number.

Felipe drew a question mark in the air.

"Emilio is giving Mireya a tour of the hacienda." Diego smiled. "She needs to know how to get around and what obstacles might be in her path."

Felipe watched for a moment and then signed again.

"The numbers he is giving her are how many steps it takes to get from one place to another."

Felipe wrinkled his brow.

"You and I can see when we are nearing the dining room table or the piano. Mireya needs to be able to know where things are without being able to see them. She can count how many steps it is from one point to another."

Felipe thought about what he was being told.

"Felipe, while Mireya is with us, it is very important that we keep things in their place. Do you understand?"

Felipe nodded.

**ZZZ**

In the garden, Emilio rubbed his temples and tried to calm the throbbing in his head. "Mireya, don't do this." His voice was soft and pleading.

"Please...Milio... don't leave me here." She begged. "I won't be any trouble I promise. I can stay in the room. I'll be good."

"Mireya..."

"No, listen…" She was desperate to have him understand. Tears started to trickle out of the corner of her eyes. "They don't understand how to help me. They can't understand what it is like." She took a deep ragged breath. "Milio, I can't do this… I can't."

"Can't or won't." His voice was suddenly loud and harsh as his fears and frustrations erupted to the surface. "Let me tell you what I _can't _do. I can't have my mind distracted while I work on this case. We all must make sacrifices in life. You _will_ stay here at the hacienda and you _will_ be gracious to the de la Vegas for their hospitality. Do I make myself clear? I can't be burdened with worry about your safety." Even before the words had completely left his lips he regretted saying them. He watched as the impenetrable wall that she had perfected through the years immediately went up.

Mireya wiped the tears from her cheeks and took a deep breath. The words _sacrifice_ and _burden_ echoed in her head and sliced like a knife through her heart.

"Mireya…" Emilio knew he had hurt her. He took hold of her upper arm and felt her entire body tense beneath his touch. Before he could start his apology again, Diego and Felipe entered the garden.

"Emilio." Diego surveyed the siblings and knew in an instant that they had interrupted something intense. "The coach is here." He explained.

Felipe went to Mireya's side, took hold of her hand, and squeezed.

"Felipe." She forced a smile and wiped away a tear that lingered in the corner of her eye. "Would you be so kind as to escort me back into the hacienda?"

Felipe had thought that Mireya would want her brother to escort her. After a nod of approval from Emilio, Felipe placed Mireya's palm on his cheek and nodded.

"Thank you." She let her hand linger on his cheek for just a moment and then took hold of his elbow. She stopped as they exited the garden and turned back toward where Emilio and Diego still stood. "Have a safe trip, Milio." She paused. "Don't worry about anything. We will all get along here just wonderfully I am sure." She cleared a tear from her cheek. "You will be brilliant in court. You always are." She turned back to Felipe. "Please," She whispered. "Get me out of here."

**ZZZ**

Mireya stayed inside of her room for the remainder of the day. She politely declined the de la Vega's invitation to meals, claiming that she was still quite tired from her travels.

Felipe checked her door from time to time. He was sure that he had heard the soft sounds of her crying. He wanted to knock, but what could he do to help? He stared at the wooden door, as if looking long enough would make it open.

"It is a big adjustment." Diego said softly as he joined the teen outside of Mireya's room.

Felipe nodded.

"We must give her time." He put his arm around the boy's shoulder and tousled his coffee colored hair.

**ZZZ**

Early the next morning, Diego knocked on his houseguest's door. "Mireya." He called. "Breakfast will be served in a few moments." Before she had time to respond, he added. "Felipe will be waiting to escort you to the table when you are ready." It was more direction than offer.

Felipe leaned against the wall and patiently waited. When the door finally opened and Mireya emerged, he was immediately taken by her beauty. Pulled away from her face by a simple lavender ribbon, her hair fell in fiery ringlets to her shoulders. She wore a simple white blouse that fell slightly off of her shoulders, and a lavender skirt that just brushed the tops of her ankles.

"Felipe?" She called softly and reached out her hand.

He gave a quick squeeze and she smiled.

In the dining room, Felipe helped Mireya into her chair, touched her fingers on the edge of her plate and silverware, and placed her napkin in her lap.

"Thank you." She said softly.

Felipe nodded into her palm and took his seat at the place beside her.

"Maria has outdone herself with the Huevos Rancheros this morning." Don Alejandro boomed from his place at the head of the table. "Eat, everyone, eat!"

Mireya's fingers nervously wiggled at the edge of her plate. She pulled her hand back quickly when her fingers accidently came in contact with the warm eggs.

"Mireya is something wrong?" Diego asked concerned.

"No… I ...um... I am not…" She struggled for a plausible explanation.

Felipe recognized the look on her face immediately. It was the look of embarrassment and fear of looking foolish. It was the same look that he was sure that he made every time he had to sign in front of strangers and expose his handicap.

"I am not very hungry." She explained.

"Nonsense, you haven't eaten a thing since you arrived." Don Alejandro shook his head. "You must be famished."

"If the eggs are not to your liking, I am sure that Maria would be happy to make something else." Diego offered.

"No, that isn't necessary." Mireya shook her head. "Perhaps some juice."

Felipe got to his feet and quickly poured a glass of juice, placing it gently in her hands.

"Thank you, Felipe." She took a small sip and carefully put the glass down on the table.

"I am still feeling the effects of our long journey. Would you mind terribly if I excused myself to the library?" She asked hopefully.

Don Alejandro was about to insist that the young girl eat something, but Diego interrupted. "Of course, whatever you would like."

The young beauty stood and the three men joined her.

Felipe signed to Diego and then placed Mireya's hand on his elbow.

"Thank you, Felipe, but I can manage. Please, everyone, enjoy your breakfast." Mireya slowly made her way out of the dining room to the quiet solitude of the library.

Felipe stared at Mireya's plate of uneaten eggs. Without warning, he bolted from the dining room toward the kitchen.

**ZZZ**

Mireya stood beside the fireplace. She heard footsteps behind her and turned. "Felipe?"

The boy took her hand, squeezed, and escorted her to one of the wingback chairs. When she was seated, Felipe placed a small plate filled with grapes and pastries on her lap.

"Felipe, I…" She shook her head.

Felipe placed his fingers to her lips to quiet her. She needed to eat. He took one of the small grapes, put it between her fingers, and raised them, gently to her mouth.

Mireya closed her eyes, bowed her head, and sighed. "You didn't need to do this." Her voice was so soft it was barely audible. Her stomach gurgled in defiance as the sweet juice of the grape trickled down her throat.

Felipe placed her fingers on the small group of pastries.

"Thank you." She conceded, picked up one of the sweet morsels and eagerly took bite. "It's delicious." She smiled.

Puzzled and curious by Felipe's sudden departure from the table, Diego stood in the archway of the library watching the young couple.

Don Alejandro joined him. He patted his son on the shoulder and nodded. "He is quite a remarkable young man, Diego."

They watched as Felipe dashed from the room, again, only to return a moment later with Mireya's glass of juice.

"That he is father." Diego agreed, proudly. "That he is."

They watched for a few moments longer as Mireya continued to eat.

"Of course, she would feel self-conscious about eating in front of strangers." Diego shook his head, disappointed that he hadn't foreseen it.

"Until the señorita feels more at ease around us, I will see if we can keep meals to things that she might find easier to handle."

"That would be a good idea." Diego agreed.

**ZZZ**

True to their word, the de la Vegas had Maria come up with meal ideas that were less intimidating for their houseguest. Over the passing days, they all marveled at the strength and determination of the young woman in their care.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: The passage quoted is from Mary Shelley's Frankenstein. I do not own nor profit from her characters or those of Zorro. **

Mireya ran her fingers gently across the spines of the books in the library. "You certainly have a lot of books, Don Diego." She said without turning around.

"How did you know it was me?" Diego smiled. He had not said a word when he entered the room.

"Your strides are much longer than Felipe's." She turned to face him and shrugged. "And your steps are not as heavy as your father's."

"That is quite amazing."

"Not really." She shrugged. "Anyone can do it if they concentrate."

Diego stepped closer. "Shall we sit?"

Mireya held out her hand and Diego led her to one of the wingback chairs near the fireplace. He sat in the other.

"Tell me, what kind of books do you like? If I remember correctly, Emilio was always quite fond of stories of a macabre nature."

Mireya smiled and nodded. "I am afraid that Milio hasn't had much time lately for reading." She sighed. "Or me." She ended in a whisper. "It is just that he has been very busy with his practice." She quickly added in her brother's defense.

Diego knew from his recent conversations with his friend that the siblings had been going through some very difficult times. He also knew that Emilio loved his sister more than life itself, but with the demands of his growing responsibilities as a prosecutor, and the unending worry over Mireya's safety and future, he had become distant and irritable, often taking out his frustrations on the girl. They had once been as close as two people could be… but recent developments had them at odds with each other at every turn. Things had gotten really bad after the death threats had started.

"Felipe!" Diego waved the boy over as he passed by the library entrance.

Felipe immediately went to Mireya and squeezed her hand, then turned his attention to his mentor.

"I was just asking Señorita Peña what kind of books she enjoys." He turned to Mireya. "Felipe and I were just starting to read a new story if you are interested."

"Oh, that would be wonderful!" Mireya bounced in her seat. "It has been a long time since I have had the privilege of listening to someone read."

Felipe took a book from the shelf, pulled the ottoman next to Mireya's chair, and handed Diego the reading material.

Diego opened the book to a marked page. "The story we are reading is called _**Frankenstein**_. It has been published anonymously, but I have heard that the author is a young woman just a few years older than the two of you." He gave a brief recap of the chapters that Mireya had missed and then continued reading the tale of the scientist and of his monstrous creation.

Mireya scooted to the edge of her seat, nervously rubbing the locket that hung from a silver chain around her neck, as Diego described the laboratory and experiments in the story.

"Can you just imagine?" Mireya exclaimed when Diego paused for a moment. "I mean, think of the things that such a laboratory could make possible; the knowledge that you could gain from the experiments." She shook her head. "Maybe even a cure for…" She stopped herself. "Well for all kinds of things."

Diego's heart sank. He watched as Felipe gently reached for Mireya's hand and squeezed.

"I think being a scientist and doing experiments would be very exciting." Mireya smiled.

Diego and Felipe smiled and nodded. Their time in the cave with Diego's lab was some of the most special times that the two could remember.

"I am sure it is, Señorita. I am sure it is." Diego winked at Felipe and in return the boy rolled his eyes, but his smile stretched the width of his face.

Diego continued on with the story.

"_A human being in perfection ought always to preserve a calm and peaceful mind, and never to allow passion or a transitory desire to disturb his tranquility. I do not think that the pursuit of knowledge is an exception to this rule. If the study to which you apply yourself has a tendency to weaken your affections, and to destroy your taste for those simple pleasures in which no alloy can possibly mix, then that study is certainly unlawful, that is to say, not befitting the human mind." _

He finished the chapter, marked their place in the book, and closed the leather cover. "I am afraid that is all for tonight." He let out a long yawn. "It is getting late. We will read more tomorrow if you are still interested."

"Thank you, Don Diego. You have a beautiful voice for story- telling."

"My pleasure, Señorita, I assure you." Diego watched as the smile faded from the young girl's face. "Señorita, is something wrong?"

Felipe, too, seemed worried at the sudden change in the girl's happy demeanor.

"No." Mireya said after a moment of silence. Her brow furrowed in deep concentration. "I was just thinking of the story." She offered. "Do you think it is true?"

"Señorita?"

"What the author said in the story - that a person should keep a calm, peaceful mind and not become obsessed with work. Do you think that if you work at something day and night, you can forget the people that you love?

"I think that we all do the best that we can." Diego explained. "Sometimes we get caught up in the struggles of life and doing what we think is best for the ones that we love. Sometimes," He paused for a moment. "Sometimes, we can lose sight of what is really important."

Mireya nodded.

"I also think that no matter what the struggle, there are some bonds that are unbreakable."

"Like you and Felipe?"

"Yes." Diego nodded and smiled warmly at the boy. "There is nothing I would not do to ensure Felipe's happiness and safety."

Felipe blushed and stared at his hands.

"And I know that there is nothing that Emilio would not do to ensure yours. He loves you very much."

"I know." She agreed, but the sad look on her face remained. "I am sure Milo would enjoy this story very much." She tried to lighten the mood as she rose to her feet. "As you said, he does love the macabre"

Felipe jumped up and placed her hand on his elbow.

Mireya accepted his offer. "I look forward to hearing the next chapters." As Felipe began to escort her out of the library, Mireya stopped. "Thank you, Don Diego." She called over her shoulder. The tone of her voice made it clear that her gratitude was not being extended just for the story. She didn't wait for an answer… merely urged Felipe to continue on their way.

"You are most welcome, Señorita…most welcome." Diego whispered.

**ZZZ**

Mireya leaned against the wooden door, her legs casually crossed at the ankles, one hand nervously clutching the handle at her back. "Goodnight, Felipe." She said. "Thank you."

Felipe nodded into her palm. He released her hand, lingering for a moment, before he turned and started back toward the library.

"Felipe?" Mireya called out, straightening in the doorway.

He returned quickly to her side, took hold of her hand and squeezed. It was clear that there was something on her mind.

"Could I...?" She hesitated, unsure how to ask her question.

Felipe caressed Mireya's arm, encouraging her to continue.

She took a deep breath and summoned her courage. "I'd like to know what you look like." She blurted out.

Felipe wrinkled his brow and ran his fingers through his hair. However in the world could he let her know what he looked like? He couldn't describe himself; he couldn't speak. He couldn't write out a description; she couldn't read it.

As if reading his confused thoughts, Mireya continued. "I can tell what you look like if I move my hands over your face." She squirmed. "But if you don't feel comfortable with that..."

Felipe, gently, took her hands and placed her fingertips on his cheeks. He was used to having Mireya's palm on the side of his face; it was her way of understanding his yes and no answers, but this was different. There was an intimacy in her touch.

Mireya moved her fingertips, lightly, over the features of Felipe's face, from his forehead to his chin. She smiled as she brushed over his long lashes. "You have a scar." She cocked her head as her fingers ran across the area just above his left eye. She could feel Felipe's brow rise in amazement.

It was a childhood injury that he had received the day that his parents had died. Faded and barely visible, Felipe could not believe that Mireya had found it.

She pulled him to her and gently placed her lips on the scar. Her fingers traveled down his face across the bridge of his nose. She could feel her pulse quicken; the warmth growing in her face as her cheeks deepened to a beautiful cherry. Her fingers trembled as they lingered on lips. She lowered her head and closed her eyes as she tried to quell the shaking inside.

Felipe, too, felt the heat of the moment. He lifted her chin and placed his fingers to her lips, tracing their delicate edges. She shuddered beneath his touch. He closed his eyes and he lowered his lips to meet hers.

Sweet and gentle, they lingered together for a moment until Mireya placed her hands on his chest. She could barely breathe. She needed to steady herself. She felt as if her knees might buckle at any moment. "Goodnight." She whispered.

**ZZZ**

Mireya couldn't sleep. Although she couldn't see them, the walls of her room seemed to be closing in around her. She put on her robe and quietly slipped down the hall toward the library.

Not sleepy, himself, Felipe sat in his tiny room and read. He heard the sound of Mireya's door opening and her hand as it traveled along the wall. He put down his book and followed the sounds of her footsteps.

Felipe gasped as Mireya moved toward one of the wingback chairs near the fireplace. She needed to be warned, but it was already too late. He watched, in horror, as the beautiful senorita caught her foot on the misplaced ottoman.

She tumbled into the small table that sat between the chairs, knocking a decorative vase to the ground. The porcelain shattered into a hundred jagged pieces.

Felipe rushed to Mireya's side. He took hold of her hand and squeezed, but she pushed him away. He tried to help her to her feet.

"Don't!" She screamed. Her arms flailed in the darkness, as her hands searched for something recognizable to help her regain her bearings.

He sat back on his heels, and tried to keep her safe from a distance. He felt helpless. He could already see the thin line of blood forming on her palm where her hand had made contact with one of the porcelain shards.

Don Alejandro and Diego rushed into the library, awakened by the sound of the shattering vase and Mireya's screams.

"What is going on here?" Don Alejandro questioned as they entered the room.

"Mireya!" Diego saw the struggling girl and rushed to her aid. "It's Diego." He announced before he placed his hand on her arm. "It's alright. Let me help you." He took her by the elbow and wrist and lifted her onto her feet.

To Felipe's surprise, she didn't resist the assistance.

Don Alejandro noticed the crimson droplets that fell to the floor and the open wound to her palm "Diego, her hand." He pointed out.

"Felipe get the gauze and the salve." Diego ordered and guided Mireya through the maze of shattered glass.

Felipe stood and stared… his concern and confusion overrode his actions.

"Felipe!" Diego prompted again and the boy jumped to his feet.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Mireya whimpered. "I've broken something." She fought to keep the tears that were forming from escaping past her dark lashes. "Emilio will pay for it. I know he will." Her voice cracked.

"Nonsense." Diego passed the girl's arm to his father to guide her safely out of danger.

"Diego is right. A vase is just porcelain and paint. Nothing to worry about. What matters is that you are alright."

"Thank you." She whispered. "I am so sorry."

Felipe returned with the salve and the gauze.

Diego took the supplies from the boy.

"Come, my dear, we need to get that hand washed out and wrapped." Don Alejandro explained. He led Mireya toward the kitchen with Diego following closely behind.

When Mireya's hand had been cleansed and bandaged, Don Alejandro escorted her back to her room and made sure that she was comfortable in bed.

Diego returned to the library. Felipe had already started sweeping up the pieces of the broken vase. From the look on his face, Diego could tell that he was terribly shaken. "Felipe?" Diego took hold of the teen's arm to stop his sweeping.

Felipe kept his eyes focused on the ground.

"Felipe, what happened in here?"

The teen shook his head, unable to meet his mentor's gaze.

Diego lifted the boy's chin.

Felipe stared into Diego's deep blue eyes. Tears streamed down his tan face as his fingers flew in explanation.

"Felipe, please, slow down."

The guilt ridden teen took a deep breath and started again.

"It's your fault? You didn't put the ottoman back like I asked you last night."

Felipe nodded.

"Mireya tripped over it and was hurt." Diego closed his eyes and sighed. "Oh Felipe."

Felipe could see the disappointment on Diego's face. "I'm sorry." He signed over and over. "She hates me, now. I am so sorry."

She knows it was the ottoman and that you were the one that left it out?"

Felipe thought for a moment, and then shook his head. "I tried to help and she pushed me away." He signed.

"Mireya doesn't hate you."

Felipe started to sign in protest, but Diego cut him off.

"She was frightened, Felipe, and embarrassed. She is in a strange place, filled with people that she doesn't really know. And if I am right, the last thing that she wants is to have _you_ see her looking weak and vulnerable." Diego thought for a moment, desperate to help the troubled teen understand. "Take off your sash." He instructed. "I want to show you something."

Felipe did as he was told.

"Look around the room. You grew up here. You know every inch of it by heart."

Felipe narrowed his eyes, unsure where Diego was going.

"Turn around."

Again, Felipe did as he was told.

"Diego covered the teen's eyes with the sash, tying it securely behind his head. "Can you see anything?"

Felipe shook his head.

Diego spun Felipe around to disorient him. "Now, find the fireplace."

Felipe took several steps. He stretched out his arms and wiggled his fingers in anticipation of reaching his goal. He took a few more steps and hit a wall with his shoulder. Lifting his sash, he looked around the room. He had ended up on the opposite side of the library near the entrance. He was not even close to the fireplace as intended.

"It's not so easy, is it?" Diego smiled and Felipe shook his head. "You know every inch of this room and you got disoriented. Imagine making your way around when you have only been acquainted with the room for a few days." He could see the thoughts racing through the boy's mind. "Get yourself lined up with the fireplace and pull your blindfold down again."

Felipe complied.

"Okay." Diego challenged. "Find the fireplace."

Once again, Felipe stretched out his arms to feel his way across the room. He had no doubt that this time he would reach the fireplace without difficulty. He had not been spun or disoriented; it was a clear shot across the room.

Diego hated to do it, but a lesson needed to be learned. He picked up the broom and placed the handle directly in the boy's path.

Felipe felt his heart lurch as his foot slid on the unfamiliar object that should have been the floor. His hands grasped at the air, desperate to find something to steady himself, afraid of what he would land on when he finally hit the floor. Just when he thought he would surely hit something, he felt Diego's strong grasp take hold of his arm and slow his decent. Safely on his hands and knees, he ripped off the blindfold and frantically looked around. He was just inches from crashing into the same table that Mireya had disrupted. He didn't move. He just stared at the table. When he finally pulled his thoughts together, he looked behind him and spotted the broom on the floor.

"How did that feel?"

Felipe shook his head. Tears started to flow, again, from his dark brown eyes. It had felt awful. Even though he knew that Diego was close and would never allow anything bad to happen, he had felt lost and frightened. "Scary." He finally signed.

Diego knelt at Felipe's side and placed a comforting hand on the boy's back. "Very scary." He nodded. "Now imagine doing all of that in front of strangers and not being able to take the blindfold off to reorient yourself."

Felipe nodded. He thought about everything that had just happened. "I couldn't do it. Not for real." He signed.

"You could if you had to. You are strong - like Mireya." He helped Felipe to his feet. "You didn't move that ottoman in order to make Mireya fall." He tousled the boy's hair. "Tonight was an accident. We are all just going to have to be more vigilant while she is with us."

Felipe nodded solemnly. "She'll be safe from now on. I promise."

**ZZZ**


	4. Chapter 4

Arturo Ibarra sat at the large mahogany desk. His white hair, almost translucent in the lamp light, was combed to perfection; his blue eyes were pale, almost lost in his round ruddy face. "Come in." He growled without looking up from his papers. "Shut the door."

In stark contrast to their pristine surroundings, Gustavo and Guillermo Villegas wore wrinkled clothes, covered in the dirt and grime of their long journey; they smelled of alcohol, sweat, and tobacco.

"You got the money?" Gustavo, the older and larger of the two brothers, asked. He took a step closer to the desk.

"Do you understand what I am asking you to do?" Ibarra peered over his reading glasses. He wrinkled his nose at the pungent aroma that wafted around his office.

"You want the lawyer out of the way." Gustavo nodded. "We take the girl and he does as he is instructed."

"I want the lawyer to suffer." Ibarra's pale eyes burned. "I want him to know the feeling of having someone he loves ripped from his life – permanently." He sneered.

"You want the girl dead?" The younger Villegas brother stepped forward. There was an eagerness in his voice; he could already feel the thrill of the kill, as his hand nervously played with the pistol on his hip.

"Won't killing the girl make her brother even more determined to win?" Gustavo placed a restraining hand on his brother's arm.

"You fool." The elderly man took off his reading glasses, placed them on the top of the desk, pushed back his chair and stood. "I don't want him to know that she is dead right away." He scowled. "We will need proof that we have her." He thought for a moment. "Some token that indicates that she is in our control. He needs to believe that if he does exactly what he is told, the girl will be returned unharmed." He sat back in his seat and smiled a wicked smile. "When he has given me what I want, and my son has been set free, Emilio Peña will understand the feeling of having his heart ripped from his chest, as he learns of his beautiful sister's demise." He gave a deep sigh. "Have I made myself clear?"

"We can do that!" Guillermo shook with excitement.

"Of course…" Gustavo glared at his brother and the younger Villegas took a step back. "Killing the girl will cost you more."

The white haired man opened a desk drawer and pulled out a small canvas bag. He tossed the bag onto Gustavo's side of the desk, the coins jingling inside the cloth satchel when it landed. "I am sure that you won't be disappointed." He placed the reading glasses back onto his face and returned to the paperwork on his desk. Their business was concluded; there was no more to discuss.

Gustavo picked up the small bag and inspected its contents. "It is a pleasure doing business with you." He smiled.

"_**I**_ had better not be disappointed." Ibarra glared over his glasses.

"You won't." Gustavo pushed his brother through the door. "You won't.

**ZZZ**

Felipe stood outside of Mireya's room, just as he had every day since their first walk to the breakfast table. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, eyes closed, deep in the memory of the previous night's events. He thought of their kiss, and the tingling sensation he had felt by the soft gentle touch of her lips. He smiled, but the smile quickly faded as the incident in the library played again in his head. The butterflies in his stomach felt like birds, while he anxiously waited. He had no way of knowing when, or if, the señorita would come out. He had no idea how he would explain to her just how sorry he was for what had happened.

Just when he had given up hope and was about to leave, he heard the soft click of the door handle. The nervousness he was feeling intensified as he watched the beautiful señorita step into the hallway.

The soft green accents on her blouse and skirt brought out the richness of the color in her eyes; tiny gold flecks sparkled behind her long dark lashes. She didn't say a word; simply reached out her hand.

Felipe squeezed her hand and gently placed it onto his elbow.

They had only taken a few steps when Mireya stopped.

Felipe turned to face her, immediately squeezing her hand- signaling that he could read her lips clearly. He could tell there was something on her mind.

She reached up, cupped his face in the palm of her uninjured hand, and smiled. "I'm sorry if I worried you last night. I know how hard it is to have someone like me in your home; the adjustments that everyone has had to make."

Felipe shook his head in protest.

She let her fingers slide from his cheek to the curves of his lips. "It's alright, you know." She said. "It was simply an accident."

Felipe was shocked. _Did she know what he had done? She had to… but how?_ And then he saw it – the crisp white gauze on her injured hand, far too clean and undisturbed to have been the one applied last night. He closed his eyes and sighed a grateful sigh of relief. _Diego._

**ZZZ**

Word came from Emilio in Santa Paula that the Magistrate would be there by the end of the week. Mireya had hoped that he would have been able to make it back to the de la Vega hacienda to visit before the start of the trial. She hated how things had ended between them, but it just wouldn't be possible.

Felipe loved spending time with the beautiful señorita.

Mireya was used to the sounds and feel of the city. It was a whole new world opening up to her. Felipe showed her around the de la Vega hacienda. They spent a lot of time in the stables. She loved the smell of the hay, the feel of the powerful animals beneath the brush, as Felipe helped her to curry the horses' silky coats. But her favorite spot, by far, was the garden. There, in the sweet breeze, surrounded by the blossoming flowers of spring, she would sit for hours, while her eager companion would collect secret items, placing them into her palms as she guessed their identity. He brought first an egg, then a chick. Mireya giggled and rubbed the fluffy yellow bird to her cheek. He brought sprigs of wild mint and fresh berries off of the vine that he placed onto her tongue.

Diego marveled at the young couple as he watched them growing closer each day. There was an inspiring simplicity to their relationship; something that transcended the obstacles that life had thrown at them.

"Felipe, no!" He gasped. He hurried down the garden path.

"Don Diego?" Mireya questioned. "What is it? What has happened?" She pulled in her outstretched palms and placed her hands nervously into her lap.

"Forgive me for startling you, Señorita." He apologized, putting his strong hand on Felipe's shoulder and giving a gentle squeeze.

Felipe shrugged, totally confused by his mentor's interruption.

"I am afraid that most young ladies would not find it comforting to have that placed in their hands without warning." He pointed to the item in the boy's hands and shook his head.

"Why?" Mireya asked nervously. "What is it?"

Diego hesitated.

"Don Diego?"

"A small snake." Diego explained. "Quite harmless, I assure you."

With a love of all creatures, Felipe looked at the tiny snake that wriggled through his fingers and sighed as he realized that he had made a grave error.

Mireya heard the disappointment in Felipe's sigh. "Well…" She took a deep breath and swallowed. "I don't mind." She placed her hands out, trying desperately not to cringe.

Felipe looked to Diego for guidance.

Diego shrugged. "Go ahead." He whispered.

Felipe carefully placed the squirming reptile onto her palms. Mireya jumped a little, but Felipe steadied her shaking hands. Wrinkling her nose, she ran her fingers down the length of the snake's squirming body, fascinated by the texture and feel of its skin.

Felipe beamed.

Diego shook his head, grinning broadly. _What we won't do for love_.

**ZZZ**


	5. Chapter 5

The de la Vegas had to go into the pueblos for supplies. Diego had asked the teens if they wanted to join them, but the young couple politely declined. They were happy to have a few moments alone at the hacienda.

"Why Felipe, how bold." Mireya smiled coyly, as he led her along the garden path.

Felipe stopped.

With her hand to the side of his face, she felt his head tilt to one side, confused.

"The two of us … alone in the garden, while the de la Vegas are out." She fluttered her ebony lashes.

Felipe shifted uncomfortably, shaking his head. There was nothing improper. They had been in the garden alone before. He rubbed his neck and ran his hand through his hair.

"I was just teasing you." Mireya giggled, putting an end to her escort's turmoil. "Maria is just inside. " She tugged playfully on his arm. "I am sure she can keep you on the straight and narrow."

Felipe rolled his eyes; a gesture that was lost on his companion, he teasingly pulled one of the silky red coils that hung down to her shoulders.

Mireya giggled even louder.

Caught up in the pleasure of each other's company, the young people didn't notice the intruders until it was too late.

Felipe felt a sudden hand on his arm; strong and forceful, he was spun around to a blinding blow across the right side of his chin. He felt his feet lift; his body twisting like a leaf in the wind, until he landed with a sickening thud against the dirt.

"Felipe!"

He heard Mireya scream. Shaking his head, he tried to erase the dark spots that danced across his vision. He struggled to get onto his hands and knees. He immediately froze, stopped by the presence of a gun being held only inches from his face.

"Not so fast." Guillermo Villegas ordered. The barrel of the gun twitched in front of Felipe's eyes as the younger of the two brothers nervously pointed the weapon.

"Let me go!" Mireya struggled in the larger man's arms.

"Silence!" Gustavo Villegas ordered sharply. With one huge arm, he raised Mireya off of her feet, pinning the dainty señorita against his left hip. She could feel the cold steel of his pistol as it dug into her ribs and back.

"Felipe? Felipe?" She called out, desperate for some sign that he was there and unharmed.

"I said be quiet!" The large man squeezed so tight that Mireya felt as if she might faint.

Felipe glared at the man holding Mireya. His eyes narrowed into slits, the rage growing inside as he watched her struggle against her captor's strong hold.

Gustavo reached up with his free hand. Mireya could feel his rough calloused fingers move against the delicate skin of her neck.

"No!" She cried out.

The large man grabbed the silver locket and chain that had been hidden beneath her blouse. In one sharp tug the chain snapped releasing the tiny heart into his dirty palm.

Felipe straightened.

"Not so fast, lover boy." Guillermo sneered. He pushed Felipe in the shoulder with the gun.

"No please." Mireya pleaded. "That was my mother's." Her eyes darkened; the tear flowed down the sides of her face.

"She doesn't need it anymore and neither do you." Gustavo inspected the heirloom and smiled. "But now I… I know just what to do with it." He turned to his brother. "This is the proof that we need. Let's get out of here before anyone spots us."

"What about him?" The younger man questioned, waving his gun in Felipe's direction. "I get to do him, right?" He bounced on his heels, practically drooling at the prospect.

"Whatever." Gustavo rolled his eyes. "Just do it quick. We don't have any time to waste. You have to get that locket to Santa Paula."

"I know. I know." Guillermo nodded. "This won't take long."

"Just hurry up!" The elder Villegas ordered. He turned to leave with Mireya still struggling on his hip. "We will be waiting with the horses.

"Right behind you." Guillermo smiled. "Say goodbye to the pretty señorita."

"Felipe… No!" Mireya let out a blood curdling scream, giving Felipe the distraction that he needed.

As the man with the gun glanced toward the commotion, Felipe exploded to his feet. He shoved Guillermo with all of his might. The gun flew from the man's hand, and for a brief moment, Felipe thought about trying to retrieve it. Realizing he could never reach it in time, the teen bolted toward the barn, taking cover where he could along the way. He didn't look back, as he hurried toward the safety of the stables. He hated to run, but he needed to get away if there was going to be even the slightest chance of saving Mireya.

"Let him go." The older brother called over his shoulder. "He is a boy… a deaf-mute. He can't hurt us." He rolled his eyes. "Let's get moving before anyone sees us."

The man with the gun looked deflated and let out a sigh. He looked longingly toward the barn, desperate to continue the hunt.

"Now!" His brother barked. "Mount up."

**ZZZ**

From the corner of the barn, Felipe could see the two men riding away from the hacienda.

Mireya sat in front of the large man, her red hair bouncing in unison with each stride of the dusty horse. The smaller man brought up the rear, nervously glancing behind him as they stirred up a cloud of dust in their wake.

There was no time to waste. Felipe's mind quickly debated his choices. If he let the kidnappers get too much of a head start, he might lose them. Mireya had to be terrified. He couldn't leave her alone with those men. He had made a promise to keep her safe, he wasn't about to break it. Foregoing a saddle, Felipe bridled his Pinto and grabbed the satchel that he kept stashed behind some loose planks in the barn. He kept it stocked with supplies that might be needed in an emergency. Zorro, being who he was and doing what he did, the leather bag had been used on more than one occasion. Felipe scribbled a note on a piece of parchment and tied it securely to a large rock. There was no time to get help. He would have to improvise.

Spurring the Pinto out of the barn at a breakneck speed, Felipe passed the front of the hacienda and tossed the note-wrapped rock through the front window. He cringed at the sound of the shattering glass as it hit the tile floor, but it had to be done. With any luck, the broken glass would alert the de la Vegas or their staff and lead them to the note.

**ZZZ**

Felipe caught up easily, but was careful to remain a safe distance behind. He didn't want the kidnappers to know that he had followed them.

A few miles down the road, the two men parted company. The smaller man headed off toward Santa Paula. Felipe stayed on the trail of the larger man, who continued on with Mireya desperately clinging on to the horn of the saddle.

They rode that way for what seemed like an eternity.

When they came to the edge of an embankment, Villegas stopped his horse.

Below, Felipe could see the beach and hear the waves of the ocean as they crashed onto the sand.

The big man dismounted and pulled Mireya from the saddle.

"Please." She choked. Her throat was filled with a thick film of dust from their journey. "Please don't do this."

"Don't waste your breath, Señorita." Villegas chuckled. "You're going to need all that you have." He dragged the girl off of the saddle letting her drop to her hands and knees on the ground. He pushed the tearful teen to the edge of the embankment, nudging her over the ledge.

A scream caught in Felipe's throat; his mouth open but noiseless, as he watched the beautiful redhead lose her footing and tumble down the hill toward the sandy beach. Only when he saw that she had pulled herself onto her knees, did he allow himself to let out an exasperated sigh. Felipe clenched his hands into fists, his nails indenting themselves in his palms. He was going to make the man pay for his cruelty.

**ZZZ**


	6. Chapter 6

A small, rickety row boat had been pushed onto the sand, waiting for the big man's arrival. He picked Mireya up by the shoulders, letting her drop into wooden vessel.

A sharp pain grabbed at her side as her ribs connected with one of the wooden seats. She fumbled for something to hang on to. The tiny boat pitched back and forth as Villegas pushed it into the water.

The boat was headed for one of the seaside caves. Without a boat of his own, Felipe knew that he could never follow; the current and waves were far too strong to swim. He bolted up the hill. He had explored these caves several times with Diego. At the top of the rise, there was an entrance, with a series of passages and caverns leading down to the sea.

Felipe grabbed a couple of long branches that had fallen from a lone tree. He pulled off his sash, ripped it into two pieces, and wrapped one end of each of the sticks securely. Retrieving a bottle of lamp oil from his satchel, he soaked one of the makeshift torches, sparking it into ignition with his flint and steel.

He took the passage to the right. It was steeper and tighter than that of the left, but would save a great deal of precious time. Each level of the maze grew darker and colder, as he went lower and lower into the depths of the earth. He could hear the sounds of the waves crashing against the side of the rock; taste the salt on his lips and skin as he got closer to the sea water below.

**ZZZ**

Maria met the de la Vegas at the door of the hacienda. Frantically, she urged them to come in, pointing out the broken window. Her hands waved wildly, emphasizing her anxiety as she told the two men how she had heard the glass shattering, but by the time she found the cause of the commotion, the culprits had vanished…along with Felipe and the girl. The cook wept into her apron, apologizing and begging her Patrons and God for forgiveness.

"I am sure that there is nothing to worry about." Diego smiled. "You know how young people can be. They are probably just wandering around the hacienda and have lost track of time."

"Come, come." Don Alejandro escorted the distraught servant back to the kitchen. "We will find them." He assured. Glancing over his shoulder he called out to his son. "See what you can make of all this."

Diego nodded and squatted by the pieces of shattered glass, scanning the room for some other sign of the disturbance. He followed the direction that the glass appeared to have taken as it scattered across the floor. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the misplaced stone.

Diego's breath caught in his chest as he unwrapped the note and read. He dashed to the fireplace and into the secret cave. He needed to be quick. Felipe was in trouble.

Dressed in his Zorro attire, he followed the trail and the subtle signs that Felipe had left along the way. Despite his concern, he couldn't help feeling a rush of pride. "That a boy, Amigo." He smiled, amazed at the boy's clever thinking and resourcefulness.

"Diego?" The elder de la Vega called, coming into the room where he had last seen his son. He looked around the room, but it was empty. The remnants of the broken window still littered the hacienda floor. He shook his head. "Now where did he disappear to? I swear, one day I am going to disappear and see how they all like it." He grumbled as he went in search of a dustpan and broom.

**ZZZ**

Just one level up from where Villegas held Mireya, Felipe could hear the thug's voice; his words echoing against the cave walls. Listening to Mireya's frightened pleas, Felipe's heart sank.

"What are you going to do with me?" Mireya shivered, pulling her knees to her chin as she sat on the cold damp floor of the cavern ledge.

"Me?" Villegas shook his head. "Why, I am not going to do a thing with you, Señorita. Your locket is all of the proof that we need to prove to your brother that we have you. You are simply a loose end that will be disposed of during high tide."

"Please." She whispered through her tears. "You don't have to do this."

"Stop sniveling." The large man ordered. "I admit… I am not going to enjoy this as much as Guillermo, but he would never have been able to fight the tides in that boat."

Felipe sat his satchel aside. Settling the burning torch against one of the walls, he slipped into the rising ocean water and waded quietly toward the echoing voices. He moved silently through the dark liquid, keeping low and close to the rock walls. He had to be careful not to be seen. Mireya and her captor had to be on one of the landings or ledges cut out by the ebb and flow of the tide… but that wouldn't help them for long. High tide was coming; with it the chamber that Mireya was in would be flooded... completely submerged.

"You will never get away with this. Emilio will never give in to your plans." Mireya said confidently.

"Oh we will get away with it." Villegas sneered. He squatted next to the girl, running his dirty, calloused fingers down her face.

With surprising speed, Mireya struck at the man. Her hand landed with an echoing thud against his cheek.

Villegas rocked on his heels, startled by the girl's sudden show of defiance. An instant later, he was up on his feet. Grabbing Mireya by the front of her blouse, he lifted her onto her toes.

Mireya struggled in his grasp. Her groping hands dragged across his stubble covered face. Her nails dug into his skin, drawing a small thin line of blood down his cheek.

"You little…" Vargas slapped the girl, hard, across the jaw. He let loose of her blouse and the dazed señorita crumpled, face down, onto the ground. "I may enjoy this after all." The big man readied himself for another blow to the disoriented girl.

Like an angry volcano, Felipe launched himself out of the water. No match for the man's size, Felipe had the element of surprise, his speed and agility on his side. He grabbed the man's raised arm and spun him around. He got one good blow in before the big man recovered.

They rolled together across the cold damp floor. The thug flipped Felipe onto his back … squeezing the boy's neck as he pushed the teen's head over the ledge into the dark cold ocean water.

From the corner of his eye Felipe could see Mireya dragging herself in the dirt, her outstretched hand reaching in desperation to find the cave wall. _She'll be safe from now on_. He remembered his promise to Diego, as the dark spots of unconsciousness danced before his eyes. With a surprising burst of strength, Felipe drew his knees up toward his chin, placed the soles of his sandals against the man's chest and vaulted the thug into the air.

Gustavo Villegas landed in the water, sending a shower of salty droplets onto Felipe's face. The boy rolled onto his hands and knees, sucking in great gulps of air. He needed to pull himself together; he had to be ready for another assault.

The next attack never came.

Felipe wiped away the liquid that dripped off of his bangs, stinging his red rimmed eyes. In the distance, he saw Villegas.

Seated securely inside the tiny row boat, the large man used his incredible strength to fight the rising tide. Pulling heavily on the oars, he forced the ragged vessel through the crashing waves and out of the seaside cavern.

Felipe rushed to Mireya's side. He took hold of her hand as she tried to stand, but dazed and confused, she lashed out.

"No!" She screamed and swung her arms wildly at the unidentified hands blocking her blows.

When he had her wrists firmly in his grasp, Felipe squeezed. He needed her to recognize the gesture, but her panic and fear were overriding comprehension. She tried to pull away, but Felipe tightened his grip. He needed to get through to her, but how? Using all of his strength, he pulled her hand to his forehead, pressing her finger against the miniscule scar above his left eye. She ripped her hand from his grasp and began swinging. Once again, the determined teen grabbed hold, pulled her hand to his face, and dragged her index finger along his brow.

Mireya stopped struggling. Her face contorted, filled with desperation and the longing to understand.

Felipe loosened his grip, just a little, and nodded. He watched as a glimmer of recognition lit her face.

"Felipe?"

With a sigh of relief, Felipe placed her palm against the side of his face and nodded.

"You are here." She began to cry. "You came for me."

He could feel her body begin to tremble and shake, as she melted into his arms. Lowering them both very carefully to the ground, Felipe held Mireya in his arms and rocked.

**ZZZ**

The rising water spilled onto the ledge where the young couple sat

"Felipe?" She cried, startled by the icy cold water that hit her fingers.

He pulled her onto her feet, guiding her into the back of the cave, where he lifted her onto a higher ledge; there was just enough room for the young couple to stand.

"What is it? What is happening?" Mireya's voice filled with terror.

Felipe ran his hand through his hair. High tide was upon them and the cave was filling fast. He looked around. The water had already risen to just below the ledge on which they were standing. They needed a way out; they needed to get to the next cavern… higher ground. But, both the entrance of the cave and the passage that he had followed were submerged.

As the water rose to her ankles, Mireya shifted her feet, desperately trying to get away from the cold.

"The water is rising!" She gasped and squeezed his arm tightly. "We're going to die, aren't we?"

Felipe took her hand and placed it onto his cheek. _No_. He shook his head, but he could see that Mireya's mind was already racing with thoughts of their demise. He moved her hand to his mouth and kissed her trembling palm. Placing it back on his face, he shook his head again _No_. They were not going to die…not if he had anything to say about it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I am sorry that this chapter is so short. I am hoping that with a day off tomorrow, I will be able to move things along. Thank you for your patience.**

The light from the tiny lantern that Villegas had hung on the wall was no match for the growing darkness of the cave. The sea water was already up to their waists and rising fast. The passage that Felipe had used had already submerged. They would have to swim 50 feet underwater if they wanted to survive.

Felipe took Mireya's hand. Placing her fingertips, first, onto his chest, then, on her own, he made a swimming motion in the icy water.

"I don't understand." She started to cry.

Felipe wiped a tear from her eye. Once again, he moved her hands in the water.

"Swim?"

He nodded into her palm.

"I … I can't swim. I can't do it"

Felipe kissed her hand. Her fingers, as cold as ice, trembled in his. He thought for a moment... there had to be a way. He scratched his head.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Felipe placed her hands on his chest, wrapping her fingers around the material of his shirt. If she hung onto his shirt, he could lead her through the underwater maze.

"No." She shook her head. "I can't." She was clearly terrified. Taking his face in her hands, Mireya pulled Felipe to her. She kissed him gently on the lips. "Please, Felipe. You have to get out... I will only slow you down. You have to let Milio know how much I love him and that this wasn't his fault. He will blame himself." Her tears started to flow, again. "Please."

Felipe shook his head adamantly. He was not going anywhere without her!

Mireya's entire body shook from the numbing water that was, already, up to her chest.

He lifted her onto the last small ledge. Just big enough for one, Felipe remained on the lower level, holding onto Mireya's waist to keep her from slipping.

"Go!" She cried. "Save yourself." She tried to push his hands away, but was no match for his strength and determination.

Felipe tightened his grip on her wrists. When he felt her resistance stop, he placed his hands back on her waist, in order to keep her from falling.

Mireya knew, then, that he would never leave her. She took his face in her palms. "Okay." She whispered through chattering teeth. "Okay."

Gently, Felipe lowered Mireya back down to his level.

She lost her footing and slipped under the surface of the water.

Felipe quickly grabbed the panicking girl and lifted her to her feet. He wiped the wet hair from her face and made sure that she was steady before releasing his hold.

"Well, that was a graceful start." Mireya tried to make light of the terrifying situation.

Felipe took her trembling hands in his. He couldn't help staring, amazed and inspired by the strength and bravery of the beautiful señorita. He put one finger in her palm, next two, and then 3. Moving her hand under the water, he tried to simulate a dive.

Mireya nodded. "On 3." The water had risen to the top of her shoulders. She was shaking uncontrollably from the cold.

Felipe placed her left hand to the back of his shirt, wrapping her fingers tightly around the wet cotton. He squeezed her right hand and she began the countdown.

"One… "She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Two..." Another breath. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. "Three..."

They both took a deep breath and Felipe lowered himself into the darkness, with Mireya hanging onto his shirt with all of her might.

**ZZZ**

The young couple swam toward the entrance of the distal cave. Felipe could see the water lighten where it opened into the next level. The flickering glow, from the torch he had left burning, lighting their way. They were almost there.

Mireya felt a sudden jerk on the hem of her dress. Her fingers, numb from the cold, slipped from Felipe's shirt. She grabbed wildly, her hand searching for the boy. Unsuccessfully tugging at the hem of her dress, she began to panic. She was caught. She could feel her lungs burn; the added effort of freeing herself depleted the waning air in her lungs.

Felipe stopped, immediately, when he felt the unexpected release of the girl's grip on his shirt.

Mireya's arms flailed wildly. She tried to swim to the surface, but was stopped by some immoveable force. She pulled and yanked at her dress, trying to free herself from the clutches of the unknown captor.

Felipe could see the bubbles escaping from her nose and mouth. He rushed to her side.

She clawed at his shirt as he drew close.

He struggled and wrenched her fingers from his chest; she would drown them both in her panic. He dove below, and began untangling her dress from the debris. He could feel the terrified girl kicking and reaching out for help.

His own lungs were on fire. He needed to free her … and fast. He tried to unknot the tangled mess.

All of a sudden, above him, the struggling stopped.

Mireya no longer panicked; her arms floated calmly at her sides. There were no more bubbles escaping from her nose or mouth.

_NO!_ Felipe's own fears gripped his heart. He gave one giant tug on the bottom of her dress and felt the fabric rip beneath his grasp. He rose to face her.

Mireya floated motionless in the water… hung like a wireless marionette. Her auburn curls bounced in the movement of the water, framing her pale, heart shaped face. Her beautiful eyes, normally dancing like liquid emeralds, were cold and dark.

He shuddered. He had never seen them so _unseeing_.

**ZZZ**


	8. Chapter 8

Felipe dragged Mireya's lifeless body through the icy water. He broke through the glassy surface, sucking in great gulps of the cool damp air; his lungs ached from the strain that they had been under.

Limp and slippery, Mireya's ragdoll-like body slipped from his numb hands and tumbled back into the cool water. She was dead weight and it took all of his remaining strength to get her onto the landing.

When he had her securely on the ledge, Felipe rolled Mireya onto her back and brushed away the hair that had adhered to her ghostly pale face. He placed his fingers against her neck, just as Diego had taught him. He held his breath, waiting and hoping until he felt the soft flutter beneath their tips; it was barely palpable, but it was there.

She was so still…too still… frighteningly still.

_Think… think. _There had to be something that he could do. She had a pulse, but was not breathing. He knew, without precious air, it would be only a matter of time before her heart would stop as well.

He remembered reading something in one of Diego's medical books. _What was it_? It had to do with a fireplace bellows, but that was ridiculous, it wouldn't help him in the cave.

_Think_. He told himself. _Think_. If you could blow air into someone's lungs with the bellows… perhaps he could blow into her mouth instead.

Felipe tilted Mireya's head and covered her icy blue lips with his own. He blew but her cheeks only puffed and his efforts didn't seem to be reaching her lungs. It wasn't working. He ran his hand through his wet hair, rubbing his neck as he thought.

It couldn't end like this! Felipe shook the girl's shoulders in frustration.

Mireya's head bobbled on her neck; her eyes, dark and dull, had deepened to the color of moss.

Felipe placed her palm to his cheek; his tears fell across her unmoving fingers, as he silently pleaded for a miracle.

"Please_._" He begged. "Please. Don't let her die."

The torch that he had left lit was popping and sputtering as it came to the end of usefulness. Eerie shadows danced across the cave walls.

Felipe grabbed the extra branch, pulled the lamp oil from his satchel, and soaked the material on the end. Lighting one to the other, he watched as the shadows disappeared. The added light cast a warming glow on the motionless senorita and Felipe knew that he had to try again.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He adjusted her head for better access to her petal soft lips.

This time her cheeks didn't puff as he blew, but he could feel the air as it escaped from her nose and tickled his cheek.

_Think…think._

Felipe tilted Mireya's chin and pressed his mouth over hers. Remembering that the air had escaped through her nose, he pinched her nose with his fingers, and blew. From the corner of his eye he saw her chest rise. He raised his head and watched as her chest sank, while the air took the return trip from her lungs back through her mouth. It had worked! With a new determination, he performed the action again and again. It was a series of: attempts… readjustment… success… and repeat.

Following one attempt, the air came back through her mouth and was joined by the seawater that had escaped from her lungs. Her green eyes closed. The murky water bubbled out from her lips; she coughed and sputtered, choking on the salty liquid.

Felipe's heart leaped in his chest. He quickly turned the gasping girl to her side.

"Felipe?" She croaked. Her throat was raw; her voice was barely a whisper, as she reached out in desperation.

Felipe quickly took hold of her hand, placed it onto his cheek and nodded. The tears flowed freely from his chocolate eyes. _Thank you_. He closed his eyes in prayer. _Thank you_. Pulling Mireya into his chest, he rubbed her arms and held her tight. Chilled to the bone and frightened, she shook uncontrollably in his embrace.

"The water!" Mireya suddenly jerked in his arms. She reached out in a panic, afraid that they would once again be covered in the suffocating coldness.

Felipe held her palm firmly against his cheek and shook his head. They were above the level that the tide would cover. They were safe. He kissed her forehead and felt her relax, again, against his chest. Her fingers clung to his wet shirt and she started to shiver from the cold.

They were safe from the water, but Felipe knew that he needed to get Mireya out of the cave. They were both wet and cold and he needed to get her medical attention. She continued to cough; each ragged breath brought a grimace of pain from the rib that she had cracked when Villegas had thrown her into the boat.

Felipe scanned the cave. The torch wouldn't last forever and they would need it to get through the maze of passages to the surface.

Two passages led out of the cave at that level. The one on the left was the one that Felipe had used. It would be steeper and much narrower; it was filled with turns and twists, but was the shortest route to the surface. The one of the right would be an easier climb, but would more than double the time it would take to escape the confines of the cave.

Felipe weighed the options. He looked at the torch and the girl in his arms. There was no doubt in his mind. He needed to get them out and out quickly. He got to his feet and pulled Mireya to hers.

"What?" Mireya winced at the movement. "What's happening?"

Felipe tugged on her sleeve to indicate that they needed to continue on. He grabbed his satchel and the torch and placed Mireya's hands on his elbow.

**ZZZ**

As he approached the top of the bluff, Zorro could see the tiny row boat exiting the cave. He watched as the man aboard struggled against the crashing tide to keep the boat from being tossed against the rocks. There was no sign of Felipe and Mireya. As the boat got closer to shore, Zorro was able to confirm… the man was completely alone. _Where was the young couple_?

Zorro made his way down to the water's edge.

With his back toward land, Villegas rowed the small boat until he felt the bottom of the vessel scraping to a halt against the sandy beach. He stepped out of the boat into ankle deep water and turned into the sharp pointed tip of Zorro's sword.

"And just where do you think you are going, Señor?" Zorro pushed the end of the sword into the man's chest.

"Zorro!" Villegas gasped and dropped to his knees.

"Where are they?" Zorro demanded.

"Who?" Villegas shrugged. "I am afraid that I don't know what you are talking about." He smirked. "I am a simple fisherman." He lowered his head, but could not hide the wry smile that played across his lips.

"A fisherman?" Zorro shook his head. "With no fishing equipment and no catch?" He shoved the man with the sole of his boot, knocking him into a sitting position in the water. "Where are they?"

Villegas smiled; his tobacco stained teeth displayed prominently behind the wide grin. He reached toward his hip, but the holster he wore was empty. The gun must have been lost in the cave when he struggled with the boy.

Zorro shook a finger at the man; it was a warning to keep his hands where they could be seen.

"You are too late." Villegas held his palms up and then dropped his arms to his sides.

The man in black looked beyond the boat to the cave entrance. It was completely covered and he knew that the cavern inside would be entirely submerged.

Villegas suddenly grabbed a handful of sand and threw it into the masked man's face.

Temporarily blinded, Zorro's eyes burned from the mixture of grit and salt water.

In an instant, Villegas attacked. He threw a well place punch to the masked man's jaw and kicked the sword out of the disoriented hero's hand. Zorro recovered and grabbed Villegas by the shirt, just before he could reach the lost saber. They tumbled together through the sand and water, each landing blows as they rolled across the beach. Still trying to clear his eyes, Zorro wiped at his face with his gloved hand as Villegas broke free and sprinted up the embankment.

"Not so fast, Señor." Zorro let out a whistle. As the man reached the top, Toronado appeared, pawing and snorting at the escapee.

**ZZZ**

Felipe led Mireya through the steep tunnel toward the surface. Her body aching and fatigued, she had to stop frequently to catch her breath. Felipe kept them moving the best that he could. They had made it half way through the inclining passage, when Mireya stopped once again.

"Wait." She let loose of his arm. "We need to go back." Her brow knitted her face into a frown.

Felipe tugged on her sleeve encouragingly.

"No." She shook her head. "Something is wrong."

Felipe took hold of her arm. They were almost there. They had to get out!

"No!" She shook her head more aggressively. "We have to go back!" She pushed away his hands and dropped to her knees. "Please, you have to listen to me."

Felipe looked further into the passage. They would lose valuable time going back the way that they came, never mind the added time it would take to start over in the longer tunnel.

"Felipe?" She reached up her hand. She needed to be sure that he could understand what she was saying. He took it into his own and squeezed. "I've trusted you this far. I've trusted you with my life." Tears trickled down her cheeks, forming tracks in the dust that had collected on her skin. "Please." She pleaded. "Trust me. We have to go back." She lowered her head. "I can't explain why." She whispered.

Felipe knew it was crazy, but the look on her face made the decision clear. He let out a deep sigh and pushed past her. He lifted her to her feet, placed her hand on his elbow and they headed back down the way that they had come.

When they came out into the opening where they had begun, Mireya stopped him again. "Thank you." She whispered. Felipe wiped away a tear and kissed her gently on the forehead.

Suddenly, the ground beneath them began to shake and shudder. The young couple fell to the ground, with Felipe shielding Mireya from falling rocks and debris. When the shaking stopped Felipe looked around. His heart jumped into his throat; he stared in disbelief. A wall of stone tumbled from the entrance of the tunnel that they had been traveling in. Felipe looked at Mireya and then back at the tunnel. _How did she know? _ Would they have made it out before the tunnel had collapsed? Felipe shuddered… _No… they would not have_. She had saved their lives.


	9. Chapter 9

"You see, Señor," Zorro collected his sword. "Toronado would prefer that we continue our discussion."

Villegas stared into the dark eyes of the ebony horse; its hooves cutting through the air just inches from his face. He scrambled to the side, but was easily corralled by the lightning fast stallion. There was no escape.

"Once again…" Zorro called out. "Where are the girl and the de la Vega boy?"

"Call him off or you will never see them again." Villegas' eyes remained fixed on the dark horse's hooves.

"Then they are still alive?" Zorro felt a rush of hope. There were many levels to the caverns. If Villegas had kept the young couple alive, perhaps he had put them in one unaffected by the tides.

"If they are… you are wasting precious time with me." Villegas called over his shoulder.

There was a sudden rumble and the earth began to shift.

Zorro stumbled and lowered himself to his knees; he placed one hand in the soft sand to steady himself against the violent vibrations.

Unable to maintain his footing, Villegas fell backward down the embankment, rolling to a stop just inches outside of the masked man's reach.

"Felipe!" Zorro's focus quickly turned back to the caves.

**ZZZ**

Felipe weighed their options. They could stay where they were and hope that Diego would find them, but that would take time. He held Mireya in his arms and could feel her body shaking, as she tried to fend off the numbing cold of the cave, the wet clothes, and the lasting effects of the dank water that she had taken into her lungs. He needed to get her warm and dry.

There was nothing combustible in the cave. He had used the last of the lamp oil for the torch, and even that was spitting and sputtering to the end of its usefulness. They were safe from the tide, but the caves were unstable. Another good tremor and they could be entombed by the falling rocks; trapped without hope of rescue. Time was definitely not on their side.

**ZZZ**

"Are…they...alive?" Zorro grabbed Villegas by the shirt and shook. He placed the sharp tip of his saber against the kidnapper's throat.

Villegas looked toward the caves and smiled. "How long do you think it would take you to find them without me?" He sneered.

Zorro cocked his head; his eyes narrowed into dark slits behind the mask.

Villegas held his palms up. "Kill me…and you might never know if you could have reached them in time." He grinned with amusement. "Could you live with yourself if you did not do everything that you could to find them?" He placed his hand on Zorro's. "Even if that means letting me go?" He moved the saber away from his neck. Zorro didn't resist.

"Get up!"

Both men got to their feet.

Zorro pointed at the embankment with his sword. "Let's go." He pushed Villegas toward the incline.

**ZZZ**

Small rocks rained down upon their heads, loosened by the aftershocks that continued to rattle the ground. Mireya had sensed the earlier tunnel collapse. More in tune with her surroundings, she had felt the vibrations, the shifting of the disintegrating walls. This time, despite the continuing tremors, she painstakingly followed Felipe through the rock corridor without hesitation, stopped only by her inability to breathe and increasing exhaustion.

Mireya released Felipe's arm and steadied herself against the tunnel wall. Her breath came in short wheezy gasps, accentuated by harsh, persistent, coughing spasms that racked her entire body.

Felipe watched, helplessly, as the young girl struggled, caught between understanding how difficult it had to be for the beautiful señorita, and knowing that they needed to get out to safety as quickly as possible. He placed his hand around Mireya's waist and gently urged her to continue.

Saving her breath, Mireya simply nodded.

**ZZZ**

Toronado eyed the stranger as he climbed up the embankment, waiting obediently for his master's command. Zorro followed closely behind; his sword raised and ready should Villegas decide to fight.

Villegas sat on the ground, pulled his boot from his foot and emptied the sand that had collected inside.

"Get up." Zorro ordered. "There is no more time to waste."

"And just what are you planning?" Villegas emptied his other boot, ignoring the direction of the man with sword.

"There is another way into the caverns at the top of the hill." Zorro instructed. "You are going to take me to where you left the young couple." He stepped closer to Villegas.

"What is it to you…what happens to them?" Villegas rolled his eyes. "Not really worth searching for if you ask me. It wouldn't surprise me a bit if the girl's brother just told us to get rid of her." He shook his head. "The boy is just a servant." He got up on his feet and started brushing the dirt from his knees. "A blind girl and a deaf-mute… it's not like their lives are really worth saving…now is it?"

"Believe me, Señor…" Zorro grabbed Villegas by the front of his shirt and pulled him onto his toes. His blue eyes burned behind the dark mask. "Their lives are worth far more than that of a despicable reptile such as yourself." He released his grip and the thug stumbled back a few steps. "I promise you this…" Zorro glared. "If they have come to any harm, you will pay…with your life."

Another tremor, one of several aftershocks that would follow, gave Villegas the opportunity that he needed. He had left his horse tied to a nearby bush. He bolted toward the steed. He knew it would be his only chance to escape.

**ZZZ**

The torch sputtered and fizzled and finally went out. Felipe stopped inside the pitch black passage and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What is it?" Mireya asked. "Why have we stopped?"

Felipe placed her hands on the torch and waved it as if lighting their way. She thought for a moment. "The torch?" She guessed and Felipe nodded into her palm.

He tossed it aside. The sound of hit hitting the passage floor behind them echoed eerily against the stone walls.

"It's out?"

Felipe nodded again.

Mireya took a deep breath and sighed. She reached out in the darkness and put Felipe's hand to her elbow. "Welcome to my world." She pushed past the surprised teen to lead the way. There was a method to maneuvering in the dark; she knew it all too well.

Felipe marveled at the courage and strength that the young woman possessed.

Mireya was completely exhausted. Her body and lungs ached from the near death experience, and yet, she pushed on.

When they reached the cave's exit, Mireya waived her outstretched hand in the air. "Felipe?" She froze, unsure why she didn't feel the cold damp wall of the passage.

Felipe took hold of her hand and kissed her palm.

She listened for a moment and heard the soft sweet sounds of the ocean below; felt the evening breeze as it caressed her cheek. "We've made it?" The tears fell from her emerald eyes as she realized that they were safe.

Felipe nodded.

Mireya's knees buckled, unable to support the weight of her body and she sank to the ground. She had used every drop of energy that she could muster to get out of that cave, but it was gone now.

Felipe knelt beside the exhausted girl, wrapped her in his arms and rocked.

**ZZZ**


	10. Chapter 10

Villegas reached his horse just moments before Zorro was upon him. Quickly, he threw his hand into the saddlebag, groping in the leather pouch until he felt the cool steel pistol press into his palm. In one swift move, he turned to face the man in black, the end of the pistol just inches from Zorro's chest.

Zorro took a few steps back, raising his palms in surrender. "Señor." He brought his arms, slowly, down to his side. "Don't be a fool."

"Stop right there." Villegas waived the gun in the air. "Drop your sword!" He demanded.

Zorro reluctantly complied.

"Now, the whip." Villegas smiled as he watched Zorro slowly remove the coiled weapon from his waist and toss it onto the ground. "You are the only fool here." He sneered. "How does it feel… knowing that even the great Zorro was unable to save them?"

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying that you're too late." Villegas lied. He, of course, had left the young couple alive and had no way of knowing if it was too late or not. He enjoyed the pain that he saw in Zorro's eyes. His smile widened. "The girl was never going to leave the cave alive…no matter what her brother did." He watched as Zorro considered the information that he was being given. "She was dead the minute that I took her. I only needed her alive long enough to find something that would convince her brother that I had her."

"And the boy?" Zorro gritted his teeth.

"He put up a good fight… for a deaf-mute. I will give him that." Villegas laughed.

The anger that Zorro felt was unlike any that he had ever experienced. Fiery hot and explosive, it erupted through him like a volcano. "What have you done?" He lunged, grabbing the stunned thug by the wrist. So filled with hate, he neither heard the sound of the gun nor felt the pain of the bullet as it ripped across his shoulder.

Once again, the two men found themselves on the ground, rolling across the dirt. Villegas fought for his life; he was big, strong, and surprisingly agile. But, he was no match for Zorro. The masked man was driven by a blinding hate.

**ZZZ**

Felipe gave Mireya a few moments and then stood. They needed to get to help. He tugged on her sleeve and she shook her head. Felipe thought for a moment. He would not let her give up now. Not after everything that they had come through. In one broad gesture, he pulled her off of the ground and into his arms. He would carry her the rest of the way if he had to.

"You can't." Mireya protested. Her voice was shaky and quiet.

Felipe could feel the young señorita slipping into unconsciousness. She hung her arms around his neck; nestled her face against his shoulder. With undaunted determination, Felipe started down the grassy hill. As the evening sky turned to night, he took each step carefully in the growing darkness. The last thing he needed was to trip with Mireya in his arms.

Half way down the hill, Felipe stopped. Voices in the distance caught his attention.

_Could help be close by? What if it was Villegas? _

He scanned the area but there was nowhere to hide. He could only hope that they might go unnoticed in the disappearing light, until he could ascertain if it was safe.

A few more carefully placed steps, and his face broke into a smile. There at the bottom stood the ebony stallion, nervously prancing back and forth.

_Where was Zorro?_

His smile faded quickly when he spotted the missing rider in the distance.

**ZZZ**

Zorro struck the thug over and over with an intensity and fury that Felipe had never witnessed.

"You killed them." The masked man growled. "Two innocent young people… with their whole lives ahead of them…. And you left them there to die!" He dragged the man back to his knees and struck him again. "Left them there to die!" His voice rose in intensity as he raised the man's head for another blow.

The thug's eyes rolled around in their sockets, darting back and forth behind swollen lids. A steady stream of blood flowed from his misshapen nose.

Felipe froze.

The ferocity with which Zorro handled the man; the relentless beating that continued, even after the man was clearly unable to defend himself, frightened the boy even more than being trapped in that cave had.

Felipe let out a whistle.

He was too far to be heard by the brawling men, but Toronado's ears perked in recognition of the sound. Felipe whistled again.

The ebony stallion shook his silky main. He whinnied and snorted and pawed at the ground.

"I won't be much longer." Zorro called over his shoulder to the agitated horse. "My work here is just about finished."

Toronado danced behind him and let out a high pitched cry. He rose on to his back legs and shook his dark mane in protest.

"What is it, boy?" Zorro directed his attention to the uncharacteristic nervousness of the horse.

Having gotten his master's attention, Toronado headed up the grassy hill toward Felipe.

Zorro followed the horse with his gaze, confused by the horse's sudden departure. "Where are you going?" He muttered to himself and then he let his gaze wander farther up the hill. "Felipe!" He gasped and let the Villegas fall onto his face in the dirt.

Zorro's long legs took the hill easily; he was at Felipe's side within moments. "Felipe, you are alive!" He could barely contain his excitement. "Are you hurt?" He looked the boy up and down.

Felipe shook his head, unable to sign with Mireya in his arms.

"Mireya." Zorro whispered as he took a quick glance over the señorita. "Maybe I should…"

Zorro offered to take Mireya, but Felipe hung on tightly and pulled away. He had brought her this far. He would not quit now.

Zorro saw the determination in the teen's chocolate eyes and nodded. He placed a steadying hand on the back of Felipe's arm and helped the young couple down the hill.

When they reached the bottom, Felipe looked at the thug.

Small saliva and blood mixed bubbles gurgled from his lips; he drew in shallow ragged breaths, as he fought against the pain in his ribs.

Felipe's eyes widened in fear and disbelief. The ferocity of the fight that he had witnessed from afar had scared him, but close up… the aftermath was terrifying.

Zorro saw the fear in the teen's troubled eyes. "I thought he had killed you." His voice faltered and cracked, as the disappointment in his own behavior strangled the words of explanation.

Mireya stirred in Felipe's arms. "Felipe?" she whispered.

He, gently, lowered himself and the girl to the ground. With Mireya leaning against his chest, he freed up his hands. "She needs a doctor." He signed.

Zorro watched as the teen pulled Mireya tighter to his chest.

Felipe nodded toward the thug with a questioning glance.

"He looks worse than he is." Zorro said ashamedly.

Felipe noticed Zorro's torn shirt and the blood at his shoulder. He signed again.

"I look worse that I am as well." He reassured.

Felipe gave a sigh of relief and nodded.

"You could take Toronado… get Mireya back to the hacienda." Zorro offered. He looked around. "His horse is tied near the bushes. I saw your Pinto just over the ridge. I can take him into the Pueblo. I am sure that Sgt. Mendoza can take care of him from there."

Felipe thought for a moment. "No." He shook his head. He could feel Mireya tremble in his embrace and the heat of her skin, as her cheek pressed against his chest.

"No?"

"She is sick." He signed. "She needs help. You'd be faster and can help her until the doctor can get to the hacienda." He studied Zorro carefully, not at all sure if would have been prudent to leave Villegas in his care. "It is safer in the pueblo for me." He sighed.

**ZZZ**

Zorro bound the thug, threw him over the saddle of his horse like a misshapen saddle bag, and retrieved the grazing pinto. When he had finished, he mounted Toronado and watched with misty eyes as Felipe carefully lifted Mireya into his arms. He felt the boy's hesitancy to release his hold on the girl.

"Felipe?" Mireya whimpered again, in a voice so soft it could barely be considered a whisper.

Felipe took hold of her hand and placed the palm on his face. He nodded, kissed her palm, and looked up to the masked man with tear filled eyes. His dark brown orbs pleaded for reassurance.

Zorro felt his own words catch in his throat. Unable to speak, he gave a nod.

Felipe released Mireya completely into the masked man's arms. "I promised to keep her safe." He signed and turned quickly away. He sprinted to his Pinto, mounted, and headed toward the Pueblo. Villegas bounced across the saddle of the trailing horse; his head bobbing like driftwood in the ocean's waves.

"You did." Zorro whispered softly as he watched them disappear into the distance. "Now, it is my turn."

Mireya stirred in his arms.

"Rest, Senorita." He soothed and she relaxed in his embrace. "Toronado!" He urged the ebony stallion into action.

**ZZZ**


	11. Chapter 11

Felipe burst through the door of the hacienda, racing to Mireya's bedroom. He had summoned the doctor immediately upon reaching the pueblo, and then hurried to the garrison to dispose of Villegas. He stopped in the doorway, clutching the wooden frame as he fought to catch his breath.

Dr. Hernandez stood by the young girl's bed. He held her wrist in his hand and placed his fingers to the side of her neck. His face was serious and solemn.

A chill ran down Felipe's spine as he watched the doctor work. Mireya was so pale, so still in the bed; he couldn't help thinking of those horrifying moments in the cave, when she hadn't been breathing…when he thought that he had lost her forever. His dark eyes searched the girl's room for Diego. Diego would know what was happening.

Suddenly, a strong hand squeezed his shoulder. He turned.

Diego smiled and gave the anxious teen another reassuring squeeze. "Her fever has broken." He explained. "The doctor said that she is very lucky. She should be fine in a day or two."

Felipe exhaled with relief. He leaned heavily on the door frame, resting his forehead on the wood, and said a silent prayer of thanks.

"Felipe?" Diego questioned, concerned.

Felipe turned to face Diego; his large chocolate eyes swam behind the tears that had started to spill over his lashes. "I'm fine." He wiped his face with the palm of his hand, but he couldn't contain the increasing flow down his cheeks. In a sudden burst, he threw himself into Diego's chest and sobbed. His whole body felt limp and drained; he felt his knees begin to buckle.

"I've got you." Diego tightened his strong embrace, in order to support the weight of the teen. They stood like that for what seemed like forever; Diego tightening his hold with each heaving sob from the young man. His own eyes moistened. He had never known Felipe to cry- not actual tears. Sweet, sensitive, kind and caring, the boy felt things deeply. His huge, chocolate eyes said everything that his voice couldn't, but he didn't cry. When the tears subsided, he felt Felipe straighten in his arms and take a deep cleansing breath.

There was the slightest flinch as Diego comforted the boy. Felipe noticed. He remembered the injury that he had seen to Zorro's shoulder. He took a step back, wiped his face with the palms of his hands, and pointed to Diego's shoulder.

"I'm fine." Diego nodded. He watched as the boy's face took on a serious tone, undoubtedly thinking about the events of that day. He felt the sudden need to try to explain his actions. "I thought that Villegas had killed you." Diego absent-mindedly fingered his injured shoulder; his voice softened and deepened. He stared at the ground, unable to make eye contact with his young charge. "The thought that he had hurt you… that I had lost you forever…" Diego shook his head trying to erase the thoughts and the images that plagued his mind. "I wanted to hurt him… the way that he had hurt you…" He covered his face with his hands, ashamed by his thoughts and actions. "God forgive me." He whispered through his fingers. "I wanted him dead."

Felipe had always known that the de la Vegas cared for him. Diego had brought him to the hacienda as a small child, frightened and traumatized after losing his parents, unable to hear or speak. They had been encouraged by many to take the boy to an institution, but adamantly refused. Instead, they had given him a home and an education. The de la Vegas were good people.

Felipe felt guilty. After all he had been given, sometimes in the quiet of the night, he had wondered_. Was it all a matter of obligation…a sense of duty…out of pity?_ His mind replayed the events with Villegas; He remembered the look in Zorro's eyes and a lump formed in his throat. His eyes moistened. Zorro was ready to kill on his behalf, to go against everything that he believed in. The thought both terrified and comforted. It was not obligation. It was love.

He watched Diego struggle with what he had done. He knew that his mentor still believed that all life was sacred.

Doctor Hernandez placed a cool cloth across the young girl's forehead and joined the two onlookers in the doorway. "She is a very lucky young lady." He smiled at Felipe. "And has you to thank."

Felipe shook his head, uncomfortable with the compliment. He had just done what needed to be done.

"She has been calling for you." The doctor wiped his glasses with a cloth.

Felipe looked to Diego, who had collected himself when the doctor approached.

"Go." Diego nodded.

Felipe started into the room and then turned back to Diego. A smile lit up his face; his dark eyes sparkled. "I love you too!" He signed and then hurried to the girl's bedside.

"Felipe?" Mireya called, softly. She tried to sit up but Felipe eased her back down onto the pillow.

He pulled up a chair and took her hand in his own; he placed the palm of her hand against his cheek and nodded.

She let out a satisfied sigh and relaxed, falling into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**ZZZ**

Emilio closed his eyes and hung his head…just a little so as not to be noticed. He should have objected. But then again, there were many things that he should or shouldn't have been doing. He just couldn't. Mireya's life depended on it. He had to lose. His eyes darted into the audience.

Guillermo Villegas sat in the courtroom. He smiled a wicked smile at the lawyer, as he dangled the girl's locket above his knee. He twisted it in the sunlight that came in through the window, letting the rays bounce playfully off of the beautiful silver and dance on the walls of the room.

"No further questions." Emilio said, defeated, and there was a stunned gasp amongst the spectators.

The judge declared a recess in the proceedings. The courtroom cleared, leaving Emilio and Villegas alone in the tiny room.

Emilio poured a glass of water from a pitcher and drank greedily. His throat burned; on fire, he presumed, from the half-truths that he had been forced to spew. His hands shook as he sat the glass down and leaned wearily on the table.

"You are doing good." The man with the locket chuckled. "Well, good at losing." He was almost laughing at the thought.

Fire burned in Emilio's eyes. "I am doing what I have to." He growled through clenched teeth. "But if you hurt her…"

"I am afraid, Señor, win or lose, that is exactly what your friend, here, has intended." Zorro stepped out of the shadows, sword drawn.

"Zorro!" Emilio and the thug gasped in unison.

"At your service." The man in black touched the tip of his sword to his hat and smiled.

"What are you doing here? What do you mean?" Emilio's questioning eyes filled with a mixture of fear and fury. "What has happened?" His eyes widened as the reality of Zorro's words became clear. "Mireya?" He choked. "What have you done?" He screamed at the thug. "You said if I did as I was told, she wouldn't be hurt!"

"Mireya is fine." Zorro smiled. "She had a close call, but is safe and sound at the de la Vega hacienda."

Guillermo Villegas sat upright, startled by the news of the girl's safety.

"That is right, Señor. Your plan failed." He smiled. "Right about now, your accomplice is no doubt making a deal to save his own skin."

"Gustavo would not do that." The younger Villegas said defiantly. "I am his brother."

Zorro seemed to consider the statement for a moment. "It is true. Siblings do share a special bond." He smiled at Emilio. "But a man capable of killing an innocent, young, blind woman, is capable of doing anything, even betraying his own brother, to save his neck from being stretched on the gallows.

Villegas thought for a moment and then made a break for the door.

Before Zorro could make a move, Emilio leapt through the air, tackling Villegas to the ground. He threw two well-placed blows to the man's jaw, knocking the outlaw unconscious. As he drew back for another blow, Zorro caught his wrist.

"That's enough." Zorro shook his head.

Emilio looked at the unconscious man; his anger rose. "You don't understand." He growled, pulling free from Zorro's grip. "He deserves..."

"I understand more than you think." Zorro interrupted. "What he deserves, he will get; but not here and not at your hands." Zorro knelt beside Emilio. Eye to eye, he continued. "You are a man of integrity and justice, Senor. Don't let them take that from you."

Emilio bowed his head and nodded. "They could have taken so much more." He whispered.

"Ah, yes." Zorro agreed. "But they gave you something as well."

Emilio looked up confused.

"Most people do not realize what is important... what they have … until it is gone." Zorro explained. "You, Señor, have the rare opportunity to take this experience and learn, before it is too late." He whispered under his breath. "We both do."

A tear rolled down Emilio's face as he nodded.

Zorro smiled and stood. "I have a message from your sister."

"From Mireya?" Emilio stood as well.

"One simple word."

Emilio cocked his head.

"Win!"

Voices from outside of the courtroom could be heard.

Emilio looked toward the door and the sound of the approaching voices. "You had better leave…" He turned back to the masked man, but Zorro had already disappeared into the shadows. "Thank you." He whispered gratefully.

**ZZZ**

The de la Vegas and Emilio sat in the dining room, deep in conversation, as they waited for the arrival of the stage.

"With both Gustavo and Guillermo Villegas testifying, Ibarra will be spending time with his son in the Devil's Fortress." Emilio smiled.

"It serves him right." Don Alejandro slapped the edge of the table with his gloves. "A man of his standing in the community… It is an outrage!" He shook his head.

"From what I've been told, you did a magnificent job in court." Diego smiled at his friend.

Emilio shook his head. "I don't know about magnificent." He stared at the table. "I would not have been able to do it without Zorro's appearance." He sighed. I only wish I had been able to thank him."

"Oh, I am sure that Zorro knows how you feel." Diego's blue eyes twinkled.

Felipe led Mireya into the room. The men at the table stood and joined them. Emilio stood at his sister's side, but her hands remained wrapped around Felipe's arm.

"Señorita," Diego came forward. "I have something for you."

"For me?" Mireya looked puzzled. Diego took her hands and placed something large in her palms. She felt the squared edges, leather cover, and crisp pages.

"Frankenstein?" Emilio questioned.

"Señor de la Vega?" Mireya shook her head. "I couldn't possibly. I know how difficult it was to get it."

"Nonsense." Diego gently took Mireya's hand and kissed the top. "It is my pleasure. I assure you."

"Milio?" Mireya questioned cautiously. She knew Emilio would be the one who would have to read it to her.

"Well, it looks like we have some reading to do when we get home." He leaned down and kissed his sister's cheek. His eyes glistened. "If you think that I can still remember how we used to do it."

"I have no doubts" She beamed. "No doubt at all."

"Thank you." Emilio mouthed and Diego nodded in return. He, then, turned his attention to Felipe. "And you…" He pointed at the teen. "You are a very brave and resourceful young man."

Felipe blushed and stared at the ground.

Emilio placed a hand on the boy's upper arm to get his attention. "I will, forever, be in your debt."

The color in Felipe's cheeks darkened; he waved the notion away.

Emilio stuck out his hand.

Felipe reached out his hand; from the corner of his eye he could see Diego, smiling proudly. It came as quite a shock when the lawyer finished shaking his hand and pulled him into a brief, yet tight, embrace. "Thank you." His voice cracked.

The teen nodded.

"Diego told me that you want to become a lawyer." Emilio tried to regain his composure. "Whenever you are ready, you come see me. I could use someone as resourceful as you in my practice."

Felipe made a few gestures with his hands and everyone looked to Diego to interpret.

"Felipe says that it is a very generous offer, and he would be honored to learn from you."

"Oh, I think we could learn from each other." Emilio watched as his sister snuggled closer to the teen at her side, bouncing excitedly on her toes.

**ZZZ**

Felipe and Mireya stood in the garden, enjoying a few last moments alone before the stage came. Picking a rose from one of the bushes, Felipe stripped the thorns from the stem and placed it under Mireya's nose.

"A rose."

Felipe nodded into her palm.

She smiled, but tears started to flow from her emerald eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Felipe wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I hated coming here." She sniffled. "I begged Milio not to leave me." She confessed, bowing her head, and the tears flowed faster. "Now, I would give anything to stay."

Felipe took a step closer.

Mireya let her hand drop from his face to his chest; she could feel the beat of his heart through his shirt.

Felipe tilted her chin with his index finger.

Instinctively, she rose onto her toes. She could feel her body tremble beneath his touch.

Felipe closed his eyes, lost in the soft feel of her lips against his.

Mireya let her lips linger for a moment and then whispered. "_YOU_ will always be _MY_ hero."

Felipe studied the beauty in his arms. He brushed a fiery ringlet from her face and pulled her close. He had felt sorry for her when they had first met. Not being able to talk was not easy, but being blind seemed so much more difficult. He had been wrong. Mireya had turned out to be the strongest, most courageous person that he had ever known. As they stood together, lost in the tender embrace, Felipe understood.

_**The best things in life are unseen…that is why we close our eyes when we kiss…cry…pray…and dream!**_

* * *

_**Thank you all for your patience. This has been a valuable lesson for me. I am definitely not a chapter writer. :) It is back to the old way of writing for me! I only hope that the story did not suffer too badly. I do appreciate all of your encouragement and kindness.**_


End file.
